


two halves make a whole

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Justified
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: A fingertip dances over Tim’s skin and he shivers, despite the heavy heat of the room.“Did you know that you had a birthmark on your back?”
Relationships: Tim Gutterson/Jimmy Tolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	two halves make a whole

A fingertip dances over Tim’s skin and he shivers, despite the heavy heat of the room.

“Did you know that you had a birthmark on your back?” Jimmy's voice is the scratch of a whisper, as though anything louder would break the peaceful air surrounding them.

Tim shifts one leg underneath himself, pulling the covers with him. “I forget. Can't exactly see it.”

Jimmy hums, mostly to himself, and there’s a beat of silence before Tim feels soft lips pressing over his left shoulder blade.

“Gross. My back's all sweaty.”

“Oh, yeah, like I care.” Jimmy let out a breathy laugh, warm air ghosting over Tim's skin. Without warning, he begins trailing wet kisses down Tim's bare back until they stop just below his ribcage.

Tim holds his breath, more than aware of what lays beneath his boyfriend's lips.

The pad of a thumb caresses the slightly raised skin in such a delicate manner that has Tim closing his eyes to relish in the feeling - sending warmth surging through his chest.

“Tell me again?” Jimmy pleads, large hand coming to Tim’s body and covering the area as he nestles his face into the crook of Tim's neck.

“I-I was distracted, trained on my mark...” Tim starts, stuttering over the words even though he knew them off-by-heart at this point. “Didn’t even see him. Must’ve been somewhere out of sight, nobody heard anything until it was too late. That whizz in the air, that was all I remember hearing before everyone started shouting. One second I was looking through the scope, next I’m laying on the ground staring up at a sky that's too fucking blue to be real.”

Jimmy listens intently, like he always does, manoeuvring the covers around them both to cover them better.

“Fucking stung. Like, they tell you it’s a searing pain, right? Well, shit, this felt like I’d been set on fire but...but from the inside. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before and I’m yet to experience something worse. Last thing I remember was Bob screaming in my face telling me to stay awake, or some shit like that. They said I was lucky I didn’t bleed out in the fucking desert.”

Jimmy doesn’t say anything, just twists his head to press a gentle kiss to the underside of Tim’s jaw as he takes his hand and moves it to his thigh. His chest is pressed to Tim’s back, both of them slick with sweat in a way that really should be gross but feels comforting. Especially when he can feel Jimmy's heartbeat ever so faintly.

Tim doesn’t need to look down to know where Jimmy's placed his hand. Running his thumb over the scarred skin on Jimmy's leg, he leans back into his boyfriend.

It’s not a bullet wound. It’s just as ugly, though; the result of a blunt knife back from a stabbing incident Jimmy had been unfortunately involved in when he was younger. They’d both had troubled starts in life, both had the scars to prove it, yet here they both were. Together. And, for the most part, whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
